


The Trouble With Pink

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something different about Carter and it's going to cause Jack a lot of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Pink

**Author's Note:**

> The Trouble With Pink  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Stargate SG-1  
> Jack/Sam  
> 201 words  
> rating: PG

Pink nail polish. Jack was kind of surprised this shocked him. It made sense; Carter was a woman after all. And, as he recalled from his years of marriage, women tended to like painting their toes.

But Carter? Pink?

His eyes traveled up from his 2IC's toes wiggling in the warm sand. Past her BDU pants rolled around her shapely calves. Past the holster strapped securely to her thigh. Past where her tac vest hugged the curve of her waist.

Up to the nape of her neck, slightly red from the sun, to the way her hair curled around the edge of her cap. To her smile—lips partly open, eyes twinkling.

"Sir?"

Jack shook himself mentally, realizing Carter had been watching him stare at her.

"Nothin'," he mumbled. She gave him a quizzical look then went back to watching the waves lapping against the beach.

Stupid, Jack thought. Now was not the time to realize Carter was a women. And a damn good looking one. And funny. And smart—way smarter than him. And gorgeous. His eyes drifted back to the pink peeking out of the sand, his pulse quickening slightly. Oh, no, he was in trouble. So much trouble.


End file.
